Ojo por ojo, diente por diente
by Made in Cephiro
Summary: Érase una vez, en una época antigua, existió un pueblo llamado Céfiro, de moral dividida y chismes al por mayor...


**UNIVERSO ALTERNO**. Érase una vez, en una época antigua, existió un pueblo llamado Céfiro, de moral dividida y chismes al por mayor...

**Disclaimer**: La historia de las Guerreras Mágicas no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes…... pero la trama, escenografía y las participaciones especiales de Angelina Jolie como "Alanis", son producto de mis enfermedades mentales. Gracias.

•

**NOTA: el Clef de esta historia, tiene la apariencia al Gurú Clef del OVA.**

•

**•**

**ஐ •**

* * *

><p><strong>ஐ •<strong>

**•**

**Capítulo 1:**  
><strong>La boda sin novio y sin novia<strong>

Páris estaba metido en un verdadero problema. A escasas dos semanas de casarse con su prometida Anaís, su novia de toda la vida, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo iba salir del problema "embarazoso" en que lo había metido Tata, la que amenazaba con armarle tremendo escándalo en pleno día de la boda.

—¡Maldito Nova, en qué lío me has metido! —lloriqueó cansado el pobre Páris, quien a sus 20 años de edad, sentía que el mundo entero se le venía encima. Y que justamente Nova, el tío de las gemelas Tata y Tatra, tenía mucha culpa de ello.

Mientras se llevaba otro trago de cerveza a la boca, Páris comenzó a recordar aquella dorada tarde de hacía 6 meses atrás, cuando comenzaron sus broncas…

.

.

.

.

—Pero Páris, ¡cómo es posible! —le gritoneó Nova mientras se tomaban unos tragos en la peor de las tabernas—, ¿cómo es posible que nunca has tenido sexo con ninguna chica, ni con tu novia Anaís?

—¡Shhh, shhh! —lo calló el de pelos verdes mientras se llevaba el índice a los labios—, ¡Baja la voz, Nova, te estoy contando mi secreto!, yo… pues… aún no he tenido relaciones con ninguna mujer, desde los 15 estoy de novio con Anaís, y sabes que por mucho que la ame y la desee, debo respetarla, es el trato que hicimos su padre, el mío y yo. Y obviamente nunca se me ha pasado por la mente engañarla con otra mujer.

—¡Al diablo con los tratos! Desde los 15 años… ¡que enfado! —siseó Nova con palabras inyectadas de veneno—, es de pocos hombres llegar virgen al matrimonio, muchacho. ¿Cómo piensas satisfacer a Anaís, si no tienes experiencia?

—¡No me atormentes más!, creí que podía confiar en ti como en Lantis o Ascot, eres de nuestro grupo (de amigos), ¡pero tú eres el más pesado!

—Mira Páris, cálmate y escúchame: Siempre me pareció que tú y Anaís se hicieron novios demasiado jóvenes. ¡Cinco años con la misma novia, y encima quieres casarte con ella!

—Claro, otro ya la hubiera botado con tanto tiempo de novios y sin tener nada de nada. Pero yo no, porque la amo. La he esperado mucho tiempo.

Nova lo miró fijamente. Iba ser muy difícil convencerlo...

—Sí, tarado —continuó avergonzándolo intencionalmente—, y la has esperado todo este tiempo… ¿virgen?, pfffffff, ¡ja,ja,ja!

—Me retiro de aquí —Páris se puso de pie y sacó un billete verde del bolsillo de su pantalón para pagar la ronda de cerveza como lo hacía siempre, ya que Nova "nunca" traía feria para pagar él las bebidas—. Nos vemos, Nov…

—Ey, ey ey, espera un momento —volvió a insistir el sujeto de mirada fría—, yo tengo la solución para este asuntito.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó incrédulo el jovencito arqueando una gruesa ceja.

—Sí, Páris, te lo digo de verdad amigo, necesitas llegar a la noche de boda con un poquitito de experiencia aunque sea, ¿sabes por qué? Porque a los años de casado, estando con la misma mujer de toda la vida, comenzarás a sentir curiosidad por otras mujeres, y entonces sí sucederá lo que tanto deseas evitar: engañar a Anaís. Necesitas tener experiencia, ¡ahora que estas a tiempo!, ¿me entiendes?

Los consejos machistas, idiotas, sexistas y anticuados de Nova surtieron algo de efecto en Páris, porque al instante volvió a sentarse en la silla, se metió de nuevo el billete, y comenzó a beber aún más.

—Páris, ¿sabías que a una de mis sobrinas, Tata, le gustas?

—Oh, no, no, no creas que…

—Escucha amigo, ella no dirá nada, no te dará preocupaciones. Es muy alegre, muy desinhibida. Ya sabes. Me duele hablar así pero... en fin, lo mejor de todo es que no está enamorada de ti, ni nada por el estilo, así que no te meterá en ningún problema y…

.

.

.

.

Y justo ahora, la situación era todo lo contrario. Tata se había convertido en una verdadera pesadilla para los planes de Páris. Por presión de Nova, se había acostado con la morena en unas tres o cuatro ocasiones, pero suficientes para que ésta se enamorara y saliera intencionalmente embarazada de él.

—Anaís… sé que nunca me lo perdonarás —se dijo el peliverde frotándose la frente con violencia para mitigar la migraña—. Esmeralda, hermana… como quisiera que estuvieras aquí para ayudarme.

De pronto el mayordomo tocó la puerta y entró a la habitación del Joven Páris. Le entregó un sobre cerrado, y después de un educado gesto salió nuevamente de la habitación.

El peliverde ni quiso voltear a ver el sobre. Era otra amenaza de extorsión de Tata.

—¡Maldito mal amigo! —se dijo Páris recordando la mirada huidiza de Nova, sus dientes chuecos y amarillentos, y su sonrisa tétrica y retorcida—, ¡maldito 'dientes de serrucho'!

* * *

><p><strong>ஐ • ஐ • ஐ<strong>

Clef se sentía atrapado en su propio mundo, asfixiado en su propia casa, y cansado de las amarguras de su propia esposa.

—"_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Presea cambió tanto?" _—pensó el hombre de cabellera lila, mientras se levantaba de la cama para darse una ducha, y comenzar su jornada laboral como Alcalde del pueblo de Céfiro.

En el fondo, Clef sabía la causa de la infelicidad de su mujer: la muerte de su gemela Sierra, quien había fallecido en un accidente de carruaje; y la violación de su hija Esmeralda, que fue la causante para que la joven de ojos azules decidiera marcharse del pueblo para nunca más volver.

De eso ya habían pasado hacía más de siete años, y desde entonces Presea no había vuelto a ser la misma. Ni siquiera la próxima boda del hijo de ambos, el travieso y adorado Páris con la rubia más linda del pueblo, la podía contentar.

—"_Si tan solo Esmeralda estuviera aquí también con nosotros…"_ —pensó el Alcalde.

Cuando terminó de alistarse, se acercó a la cama para darle un beso de despedida a su esposa. La intención de Clef era darle un beso en la boca, pero ella giró el rostro unos milímetros para que el beso pegara en la mejilla, no en los labios.

El hombre de cabellos malva sintió el desplante.

—Me voy querida. Nos vemos hasta la hora de la cena. Recuerda que hoy iremos a cenar con los Ryuuzaki.

A manera de respuesta, recibió de Presea una mirada fría, vacía y lejana. —Bien. Que tengas un lindo día.

Clef salió de la mansión rumbo al edificio de la Alcaldía, preguntándose todavía porqué Presea era tan indiferente con él… y tan diferente de la mujer con la que se había casado.

* * *

><p><strong>ஐ • ஐ • ஐ<strong>

—¡Buenos díaaas! —saludó alegre como siempre la señora Hououji, mientras se sentaba en el comedor para desayunar con sus hijas Anaís, Lulú, y su esposo el señor Hououji.

—Hola querida —contestó desabrido el amo de la Hacienda Hououji.

Las hijas ni siquiera le contestaron. Era bien sabido que detrás de la fachada de mujer optimista, la señora Hououji era la mujer más promiscua y fatua de todo el pueblo.

Se decía incluso que podían pasar meses enteros sin que las dos hijas le dirigieran la palabra, luego de que escucharan por el pueblo el chisme más nuevo, y como siempre el más feo, sobre su madre.

Sin embargo, la próxima boda de Páris con Anaís había limado un poco las asperezas entre madre e hijas, y la cordialidad había vuelto en medio de los preparativos.

—¿Cómo va todo mi niña? —le preguntó la señora Hououji a la menor de las rubias.

—Bien, en dos días me entregan el vestido.

—¡Oh, excelente! Deberías aprender de tu hermana, Lulú. Tú de plano no quieres casarte con nadie.

Justo en ese momento, entraba al comedor el capataz del señor Hououji, Saturno Shidou.

Los hombres comenzaron hablar en "claves agrícolas" que ninguna de las tres rubias en la mesa entendió, y el señor Hououji se disculpó e interrumpió su desayuno para atender un problema en los establos.

Cuando éste y Saturno salían del comedor, Lulú y el guapo capataz se lanzaron una intensa mirada. Entonces el pelirrojo le guiñó el ojo, señal que significaba que esa noche habría chanza de verse a escondidas en uno de los establos.

—¿No piensas tener novio? ¿Es que no quieres casarte o qué, Lulú? —la preguntadera de la madre trajo de vuelta a la rubia de trenzas.

—No lo sé, mamá, quizás algún día —contestó acalorada.

Saturno, junto con sus hermanos Maciel, Cameo y Lucía, trabajaban como empleados en la Hacienda Hououji. Los varones se dedicaban al ganado y los cultivos, mientras que la pequeña Lucy como ayudante de cocina.

Sin embargo, la dulce pelirroja tenía tanta estrella, que se había ganado el cariño de Anaís y Lulú, a pesar de que la señora Hououji desaprobaba que sus hijas, "señoritas de alcurnia", tuvieran como amiga a la cocinera de la propia finca.

Puras patrañas. La vieja loca no tenía nada qué criticar. Era bien sabido que su alocada vida sexual la estaba orillando (desde hacía algunos años) a buscarse hombres mucho más jóvenes que ella.

Tan jóvenes, que incluso se había fijado precisamente en los hermanos Cameo y Maciel, a quienes los había estrenado cuando éstos apenas tenían 14 y 15 años.

Ese sí que había sido un mega escándalo, de los más memorables en el pueblo.

Y a pesar de ésto, reprobaba que Anaís y Lucy fueran amigas.

* * *

><p><strong>ஐ • ஐ • ஐ<strong>

Desde las primeras horas del día, cuando la doncella le notificó que Sir Clef pasaría a cenar aquella noche en la Hacienda Ryuuzaki, Marina comenzó a alistarse con el fervor de una novia enamorada.

Se probó casi toda la inmensidad de vestidos que tenía en el guardarropa, y hasta tuvo la osadía de probarse el vestido extranjero que se había comprado para la boda de Anaís, su amiga.

Al final eligió uno que le favorecía a sus pechos medianos y a su cintura de 58 centímetros. Destacaba por ser femenino, de color violeta, y estampado con diminutas florecillas.

Reparó en algo: el vestido era de sus favoritos no por lo caro, sino porque precisamente ese tono malva le recordaba la cabellera del hombre maduro que la tenía vuelta loca.

Luego de darse un largo baño de dos horas en la tina a la que agregó pétalos de rosas, bajó al comedor temblando de nervios, y se unió a su madre en la organización de los cubiertos.

No sabía ni en qué momento se había enamorado de ese hombre de 42 años, que definitivamente había nacido para ser Alcalde de Céfiro.

Le admiraba lo buen líder que era. Autoritario y al mismo tiempo bondadoso. Imparcial y buen administrador.

Todo Céfiro lo amaba, tanto que hasta se había reelecto cuatro veces, y en las cuatro ocasiones había ganado las elecciones de manera apabullante.

Como si se tratase de la versión masculina de la Princesa Diana de Gales, a donde fuera Clef la gente no dudaba en expresarle su aprobación y cariño.

Las reelecciones le habían traído muchos beneficios a los cefirianos. Puentes modernos por aquí… kioskos comerciales por acá… nuevos pozos y canales de agua potable, carreteras mejoradas, etc, etc. Riqueza muy bien distribuida, y la prosperidad de Céfiro brillaba por sí sola en los mapas.

No obstante, no todo era bueno para Clef. Por supuesto que tanto éxito en la política le había dejado rivales; en especial uno, Nova, que era el más peligroso de todos debido a su malévola hipocrecía.

Aunque aparentaba haber aceptado su derrotada ante el adorado Clef en las últimas dos elecciones, en el fondo su resentimiento hacia éste no había hecho más que crecer.

Pero lejos de demostrarle la envidia y el odio que sentía hacia él, Nova comenzó a utilizar la vieja táctica de brindarle aparentemente todo su apoyo; y fingió además una "melosa amistad" con su hijo Páris y los amigos de éste, Lantis y Ascot.

Marina se sintió morir de la emoción cuando un lacayo del señor Ryuuzaki dio el aviso de que el Alcalde estaba en la sala esperándolos.

No obstante, toda la emoción y los ánimos del momento se le fueron a Marina hasta por los suelos, cuando comprobó que el Alcalde (por supuesto) no venía solo. Se había traído a Presea su esposa, que por cierto no disimulaba para nada la cara de cansancio, fastidio, o algo parecido.

Cabizbaja, Marina dio unos cuantos pasitos hacia atrás para dejar que el Señor Ryuuzaki diera la bienvenida a Clef con ese "lenguaje lisonjero" que se hablan los ricos, poderosos y famosos.

Las señoras por su parte se saludaron también a su típica manera: —"Querida que guapa te ves —_muac, muac_— mira que delgada estás"… —"Gracias Señora, que hermosa está su casa…" —_bla, bla_.

Y por fin llegó el pequeñísimo momento que la chica había esperado, y que en realidad era el único, de toda la noche, que para ella valía la pena:

—Y usted bella señorita, ¿no me va saludar? —le dijo Clef cuando se le plantó enfrente.

Pobre Marina. Tenía más de tres semanas que no lo veía en persona, porque no había coincidido con él en ninguna fiesta del pueblo, o en algún baile de alta sociedad al que estaban acostumbrados asistir. O porque simplemente no se había dado la ocasión de que se toparan en la calle y se saludaran, como siempre, de lejos.

Hoy lo tenía bien de cerca, y en su propia casa. Antes de contestar, Marina se aclaró la garganta:

—Oh, sí… _—ejem—_ bienvenido a nuestra casa, Sir Clef —dijo tartamuda y se saludaron de mano.

Él le sonrió enternecido, y a Marina le pareció que era la sonrisa más bella, celestial y divina.

—Gracias jovencita, se ve muy hermosa esta noche — rápidamente Clef hizo un gesto disimulado con la nariz, como si acabara de percibir un delicioso aroma que le había encantado sobremanera.

Y sin nada más que agregar, el hombre se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió ahora hacia la Señora Ryuuzaki, con la que inició una breve conversación.

—"_Pa-parece que le gustó mi perfume… ¡y encima me dijo hermosa!"_ —Marina trató de disimular lo más que pudo su felicidad, porque en ese momento venía Presea también a saludarla.

Ya sentados sobre la mesa, cuando disfrutaban de la cena, Marina no pudo evitar estudiar detenidamente a Presea.

Había escuchado tantos rumores sobre ella, principalmente el de la hija que había "caído en desgracia" cuando fue encontrada con las ropas roídas y desorientada en las entrañas del Bosque del Silencio, ese horrible monte de espantosos árboles que parecían sacados de una leyenda antigua.

Todo había sucedido en plenas elecciones cuando el padre de Esmeralda contendía contra Nova por la Alcaldía. No obstante, el chisme no había logrado doblegar para nada al regio Clef que sin más, como ya lo dije, ganaba las elecciones casi de manera mágica.

A golpe de reojos, Marina logró examinar a Presea de pies a cabeza. Seguía siendo muy guapa, y guardaba todavía las buenas formas de la juventud.

Pero lucía aquella noche un vestido café pardo, de corte muy sencillo y no portaba ninguna joya. Según por boca chismosa de la modista del pueblo, la Primera Dama de Céfiro había sido en épocas pasadas una mujer muy alegre, de gustos y colores más atrevidos a la hora de vestir, y le encantaba organizar bailes en su mansión.

Cuando sucedió lo de Esmeralda, Presea se tomó las cosas con mucha fuerza y sabiduría, y apoyó a su hija en lo más que pudo, al mismo tiempo que apoyaba a su marido en las elecciones. Según cuentan, jamás se doblegó, en ningún momento, y hasta era ella misma quien daba la cara por su familia.

Sin embargo, no fue lo de Esmeralda lo que la marcó: Fue la muerte de su gemela Sierra, quien murió en el mismísimo Bosque del Silencio, pero un año después de lo sucedido con Esmeralda.

Entones Marina fue hilando sus propias conclusiones, mientras masticaba el horroroso Hígado Encebollado que a su madre se le había ocurrido ordenar en la cocina.

—_"No fue el incidente de Esmeralda lo que amargó a Presea… sino la muerte de su gemela, el accidente que sufrió la Señorita Sierra en el carruaje cuando cruzaba el Bosque del Silencio… ¿Cómo es posible que le haya dolido más lo de la hermana, y no lo de la hija?... Bueno, quizás porque fue Presea quien la vio morir, quien llegó primero al lugar del accidente y la sacó del carruaje destrozado… ver morir a alguien, ¡y a su propia gemela!, debe ser horrible y…"_

Marina interrumpió sus conclusiones cuando el mismo lacayo de hace un rato avisó a los presentes que otras dos personas venían a cenar también. Era el poderoso hacendado Zagato, y su bruja esposa Alanis.

—¡¿Alanis está aquí?! —le preguntó Presea a la Señora Ryuuzaki, con un deje de nerviosismo.

—¡Oh, claro! —contestó ésta—, los invitamos también.

Presea dio un respingo, y luego comenzó a frotarse las manos. Su típico tic nervioso.

* * *

><p><strong>ஐ • ஐ • ஐ<strong>

—Mi amor, ¿te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Anaís con voz dulce a su novio Páris.

—Ehm, sí, 'flaca' no te preocupes. Creo que… solo estoy nervioso por lo de la boda.

—Mi tontito…

Ella le dio un corto beso en la mejilla y volvió a acomodarse en sus brazos para seguir contemplando las estrellas, y disfrutar el fresco de la noche.

— Anaís… —le dijo él acomodándola para que lo viera de frente otra vez—, quiero que sepas una cosa: pase lo que pase, recuerda que siempre te querré, que siempre te he amado. Nunca vayas a olvidarlo —estaba sudando a pesar del buen clima.

La rubia frunció el ceño. —A ver, en serio dime, ¿qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué me dices eso?

El joven simuló una carcajada para tranquilizarla. —Nada grave, mira, solo lo digo para que te des cuenta de que seré todo un marido "mandilón".

—Hmmm…

Para cerrar mejor el tema, él le dio un largo beso en los labios, sin poder sacarse todavía de la mente la carta con las palabras amenazantes de Tata: _"…oh le dises la berdad a la estupida esa, o se la diguio yo…. tengo trres meses y ya ce me esta notando… si no ases algo, seré yo misma kien se lo diga…tu desides… o ablas o me das los sien mil florines que voi a nesesitar para poder mantener a TU hijo…"._

No podía dejar de pensar en ello.

—"_100,000 florines… ¿de dónde rayos los voy a sacar… Sino de mi papá?"_

* * *

><p><strong>ஐ • ஐ • ஐ<strong>

La regla de etiqueta no permitía que una vez sentados sobre la mesa, sus ocupantes interrumpieran la cena y se levantaran de sus asientos… pero por tratarse de Sir Zagato y Alanis, hicieron todo aquello sin culpa.

Zagato era un tipazo. Malencarado eso sí, mucho más que el 'nini' de su hermano Lantis, pero al final un tipazo.

Dueño ya de una hacienda tipo aristocrática y de buenas proporciones, poseía también una mina de carbón en las afueras de un valle cercano.

Cuando éste y Clef se saludaron con sincero aprecio, el Alcalde no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de dolor: _—"Y de pensar que este hombre pudo ser mi yerno"._

—"_Y de pensar que este hombre pudo ser mi suegro_" —pensó al mismo tiempo Zagato.

—¿Y su esposa? —le preguntó la Señora Ryuuzaki.

—Ah, debe estar por… Ya, aquí, va llegando justamente.

Cuando Alanis entró, se robó toda clase de miradas, desde las sanas hasta las malintencionadas. Una doncella le ayudó a quitarse el abrigo de piel que tanto miedo y asco le provocaba a Marina.

—"_¡Ay no otra vez, nooo _—dijo la peliazul para sí misma— _otra vez se trajo a ese pobre zorro muerto colgándole del cuello!"_

Tras quitarse el abrigo, Alanis dejó al descubierto sus enormes tetas atrapadas en un vulgar escote. Le encantaba lucirlas así, porque sabía que intimidaban a quien fuera.

Rápidamente su perfume, su extraña vibra demasiado cargada, y el ruidajo que siempre hacía con sus pulseras de oro y plata, dominaron el ambiente.

—Oh Alanis, que gusto volver a verte —la saludó encantada la Señora Ryuuzaki—, ¿cómo has estado?

—Muy bien querida, gracias por invitarnos —Alanis saludó también a cada uno de los presentes, y buscó con la mirada a Presea a la encontró intimidada en un rincón de la sala—. Pero por Dios, _**Primera Dama**_, ¿es que no me va saludar?

Fue notoria la forma en que Alanis arrastró con burla las palabras "Primera Dama". Presea dio un respingo y tratando de controlar su timidez se acercó a la recién llegada. —Bu-buenas noches, Alanis.

La esposa de Zagato le devolvió una gélida sonrisa tan parecida a la de Nova, ya que ambos eran parientes lejanos, y la barrió con la mirada de pies a cabeza.

—Buenas noches 'querida' Presea —continuó Alanis—; pero por Dios, ¿como cuántas veces te has puesto este mismo vestido en el mes? ¡Ya te dijimos que el café pasó de moda!, y el diseño pues… demasiado minimalista para ser una Primera Dama, ¿no le parece Señora Ryuuzaki?

—E-este… bu-bueno, no sé.

Horror. Hasta la propia Marina sintió pena ajena por aquella humillación. Le pareció bastante incorrecto, y de muy mal gusto, que Alanis hiciera aquél comentario con los esposos ahí presentes.

—Y ni hablar del maquillaje Presea, ¿es que ya no tienes ningún labial en casa?

Y así que sin más, atrevida como ella sola, Marina tomó la palabra dejando a todos atónitos:

—Señora Alanis, no me parece de mal gusto el vestido de la Señora Presea. De hecho, es correcto para una simple cena entre amigos, como la de esta noche. Lo impropio sería llegar con abriguitos de piel llamativos, o joyas ostentosas, o un mega vestido que encajaría más bien para una cena-baile de gala… y que yo sepa esta noche no tendremos ningún baile, solo, como ya lo dije, una simple cena entre amigos. Así que la Señora Presea no está tan mal. La exagerada es usted, pues si nomás hay que ver a ese pobre zorro con cara de martirio para tenerle lástima…

—¡Ma-Ma…Ma… MARINAAA! —la madre de la peliazul se puso de mil colores de la vergüenza.

La mujer tetona fue abriendo lentamente los ojos como platos mientras se ponía al mismo tiempo colorada de la vergüenza y rabia, pues estaba acostumbrada a andar por la vida sin que nadie la contradijera, humillara o reprendiera. Ese trabajo sucio lo hacía solamente ella. —_"¡Mocosa, babosa, insolente, odiosa, flacucha, horrorosa, escuálida, maleducada, insípida, imprudente, infeliz...¡TONTAAA!"_

—Perdón si dije algo malo, o si la ofendí, Señora Alanis —se disculpó Marina más que nada divertida, pues comprobó que los caballeros presentes se habían tomado el comentario con bastante buen humor.

—No, Marina, no me ofendí para nada mi amor, —dijo hipócrita Alanis—, de hecho tienes razón. Señora Ryuuzaki, tiene una hija muy inteligente —fingió.

—Bueno, bueno, bueno, señoras, pasemos al comedor —dijo divertido el señor Ryuuzaki, y todos obedecieron.

Mientras caminaban, Marina sintió que alguien le clavaba una extraña mirada. Creyendo que se trataba de Alanis haciéndole un "mal de ojo", se llevó la sorpresa de que era Clef quien la veía.

Un extraño nerviosismo invadió a Marina cuando comprobó que el Alcalde la veía con dulzura y admiración.

Ella emocionada le devolvió una sonrisa pero al instante agachó la cabeza desmoralizada_. —"No Marina, ¡no!_ —se regañó a sí misma_— no pienses __cosas que no son. Solo está agradecido porque defendí a su... mujer"_.

Y Presea por cierto ni en cuenta. Ella iba a su bola pensando en sus miedos y en sus cosas, y ni siquiera había dirigido algún tipo de agradecimiento a la chica que la había defendido.

Sentados otra vez sobre la mesa, Marina trató de concentrarse en su cena, pero le fue imposible pues tenía a Clef sentado justo frente a ella.

Estuvo a punto de dejarse llevar por la travesura de desearlo en secreto,pero mejor se contuvo por miedo a descubrirse.

Decidió mejor dejar la fantasía para más noche, cuando en la quietud de su habitación a oscuras, y cuando todos ya se hubieran largado para sus casas, podría entonces desahogar su amor por el alcalde dándole besos babosos a la almohada bajo la luz apagada y oyendo los sonidos nocturnos del campo.

Además estaba asustada porque seguro, seguro, su mamá la iba castigar por "grosera e imprudente". _—"Si ya sabe cómo soy para que me dice que cene con las visitas"._

Y por último estaba mareada, porque el olor a hígado encebollado se había mezclado con el perfume concentrado de Alanis.

La buscó de reojo. Estaba platicando animada con la señora Ryuuzaki, y ambas tenían rezagada a la pobre Presea que a lo mucho participaba con monosílabos.

—_¿Por qué estará tan ensañada con ella_? —pensó Marina— _¿por qué la critica y la ningunea tan feo?_

También de Alanis se decían muchísimas cosas, principalmente que debajo de la fachada de mujer de alcurnia se escondía una verdadera bruja de profesión.

De joven, antes de casarse con Zagato, se dedicaba a leer la mano, el café y el tarot. Por supuesto que nada de malo tenía ésto, y había quienes encontraban divertido consultar su futuro de vez en cuando con la señorita Alanis.

Lo grave comenzó después, cuando (según los chismes) aprendió a invocar demonios y espíritus a través de la ouija, para que éstos persiguieran a su antojo a quienes consideraba sus enemigos. Tenía la osadía incluso de cobrar a buen precio sus maldades, y contaba con una larga fila de clientes que pagaban por disolver desde parejas, compromisos, hasta negocios.

Quizás el ejemplo más perturbador del que se conocía en el pueblo, era el de una joven gitana que había vivido años atrás en Céfiro.

Su nombre era Caldina y sufrió el infortunio de que Alanis se fijara en su novio Ráfaga. Un encantamiento bastó para que la morena gitana fuera desterrada del pueblo, aunque de nada le sirvió a Alanis: el mismo demonio que persiguió a Caldina fue el que influyó en el supuesto suicidio del propio Ráfaga.

Pero Alanis tenía un punto débil: Clef. No porque estuviera enamorada de él, ni más faltaba. De hecho ni siquiera le gustaba. Era su punto débil porque por más demonios que invocara, y por más hechizos que inventara, Clef parecía inmune a todo mal.

—_"Bueno… eso por el momento_ —se mofó Alanis en pensamientos— _ya veremos qué tan fuerte eres con lo que te espera"__._

El Alcalde aprovechó un momento de silencio por parte del Señor Ryuuzaki para enfocarse, otra vez, en Marina.

—¿Y como le ha ido, señorita Ryuuzaki?

—"_¿Ah? ¿Me-me habla a mí?"... —_la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa—. Pues bien, gracias. Alistándonos Anaís, Lucy y yo para el "gran día".

Clef sonrió feliz. —Me imagino, en casa nosotros también. Tu papá me contó que quieres entrar al club de esgrima.

—Si pero está loca —interrumpió de la nada el Señor Ryuuzaki y fulminó con la mirada a su hija—, ya le dije que esas no son actividades para una señorita.

Una rabia ciega recorrió a Marina de pies a cabeza. El esgrima era su pasión, su dorada diversión y el único método que lograba calmar su estrés de niña caprichosa. Pero esos ridículos estereotipos de su natal pueblucho...

—Ah, que mi pobre padre —alzó la voz Marina con el coraje hasta la coronilla, logrando captar la atención hasta de las mujeres—, mi pobrecito padre que aún no me perdona todas las veces que le he ganado en combates. Entiendo tu orgullo herido.

—¡Ma-Ma…Ma… MARINAAA!

—Bah, ¿y te las creías? Pues si me dejaba perder porque eras mi niñita.

—Perdón que intervenga —dijo Zagato divertido—, pero te dejabas perder de manera muuuy real.

Alguien soltó una carcajada y los demás le imitaron.

Clef contempló por otro largo rato a Marina.

Ya mas relajada, la peliazul prefirió seguir con la cena. A momentos le echaba miraditas al Alcalde cuidando de que no fueran tan evidentes, claro. Pero llegó un punto en que ya no se pudo contener y comenzó a imaginarse que aquella cena se realizaba en otro lugar... —_"en una cabaña... sí, sí… o quizás en una casita en las afueras del valle… ¡o mejor frente a la playa!"._

Se imaginó por larguísimo rato a ellos dos solos, al Alcalde ahogado en deseo por ella, y ella temblando dándole besos… de repente, en medio de la fantasía de Marina, la arena de la playa ficticia comenzó a quemarle los pies como si fuera lava, y el mar adoptó el color de la sangre… entonces el Clef que aparecía en el sueño dejó de serlo, y en su lugar se manifestó un horrible simio negro de enormes ojos amarillos.

Espantadísima y al mismo tiempo tratando de actuar lo más natural posible, la atacó un repentino mareo, y sintió una mirada que se cernía sobre ella como lanza.

Todavía asustada, buscó quién podía estarla espiando de manera tan dura. Por supuesto que ya lo intuía.

Era Alanis, sonriéndole de manera soberbia.

Marina había pasado por alto la peor de las advertencias sobre esta mujer: Era experta en leer la mente.

—_"Di-Dios... mío..." _

Alanis, muy complacida, le guiñó el ojo con malicia. —_"Vaya, vaya, que interesante…"_

* * *

><p><strong>ஐ • ஐ • ஐ<strong>

Páris jamás se imaginó que algún día haría lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento: robarle los ahorros a su propio padre.

Conocedor de todas las claves de las cajas fuertes del Alcalde, sacó sin contratiempos los famosos 100 mil florines que Tata le exigía, y quien precisamente lo esperaba en la sala de la mansión.

Cuando la morena vio que Páris se acercaba a ella con una abultada bolsa de lana, cuyo interior no podía ser otra cosa que el dinero exigido, se sintió satisfecha y al mismo tiempo triste. Estaba completamente enamorada de él.

—Aquí tienes Tata, ahora vete, no tardan en venir mis padres.

—Espera —le reprochó ella—, quiero que por lo menos estés presente cuando nazca el bebé. Que esto no quede hasta aquí.

—¡Sabes que eso será casi imposible! Sabes muy bien que...

—¡Quiero que de vez en cuando cumplas con el bebé! —gritó Tata al fin cansada.

—¡Maldita sea, ya te lo expliqué! Además, ¡este dinero es precisamente para que no me molestes nunca más!

Tata se soltó a llorar y comenzaron a pelear por un largo rato, hasta que los interrumpió el alboroto de un carruaje jalado por varios caballos jodidamente cansados.

—¡Ahora vete!, vienen mis papás y ni sé todavía cómo voy a explicar lo del robo del dinero.

Tata reconoció que en efecto era hora de marcharse, pues su tío Nova estaba hambriento esperando precisamente esa bolsa de lana.

—Créeme Páris —le sentenció la morena despechada con los ojos humedecidos—, créeme que nos volveremos a ver...

Y sin más se marchó.

* * *

><p><strong>ஐ • ஐ • ஐ<strong>

—Veo que te encantó la velada —le dijo Zagato a su esposa dentro del carruaje cuando se dirigían ya a su mansión—, estás muy sonriente.

—Ehm, sí querido, fue una noche muy reveladora… mucho muy reveladora, y encantadora, claro —agregó Alanis sin borrar la sonrisa malévola—. Por cierto querido, ¿seguirán jugando a las cartas tú y Lantis ahorita que lleguemos a casa?

—No, no lo creo, estoy muy cansado, y él dijo que tenía cosas que hacer mañana temprano. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Oh no, no, por nada —contestó Alanis, y le dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla a su marido—, te noto muy cansado, te haré un té para que puedas dormir mejor.

Zagato se lo agradeció de antemano, y la abrazó.

—"_¡Muy bien!…_ —pensó Alanis—, _así mi Lantis y yo retomamos donde nos quedamos…"_

* * *

><p><strong>ஐ • ஐ • ஐ<strong>

—Marina, ¿ya… ya te sientes mejor?

—Sí, mamá, sí, no te preocupes. Ya te dije que fue solamente un malestar estomacal. Tu querido hígado encebollado, para que me entiendas.

—¡No digas eso! Nadie se desmaya por un simple dolor estomacal. Además, la receta me la pasó Alanis, así que no creo que te haya provocado mal.

—"_¡'UTSSS'...!"..._ Mira mamá, mañana estaré mejor, de verdad. Vayan a dormir tranquilos tú y papá, ¡y no quiero doncellas en mi cuarto! —suplicó a ambos padres, que la cuidaban en la habitación de la chica.

—Y yo que te tenía una sorpresa —dijo el señor Ryuuzaki—. ¡Escucha! Ahora que Páris se case con Anaís, el Alcalde Clef me pidió que si te daba permiso a ti de ser su Asistente durante los tres meses que Páris esté de luna de miel. Son trabajos sencillos, él te capacitará, te dirá que hacer en la oficina y…

—"_¡¿Qué?!"_ —Marina sorprendida, sintió cómo sus piernas comenzaron a temblarle sin poder controlarlas… _—"¿Por-porqué… le pidió eso a mi papá?"_

—… eres nuestra hija y eso le da mucha confianza, más que la gente de su propio gabinete. Le he dicho que sí, Marina, para que ya no estés de ociosa por la casa todo el día y…

—_"¿Estaré… tres meses… a solas con él?"_

* * *

><p><strong>ஐ • ஐ • ஐ<strong>

Dos semanas después.

—Anaís… Anaís… ¡por Dios, qué hermosa te vez!

—¡No exageres, mamá! —exclamó la rubia mientras se veía de nuevo en el enorme espejo de su habitación, y se acomodaba otra vez el velo blanco.

—Pe-pero si no es exageración…

En efecto no lo era, porque tanto la señora Hououji, como Lulú y las demás doncellas ahí presentes no salían aún de su asombro.

—¡Mi hermanita bella!, pareciera como si mil hadas te hubieran hecho tu vestido de novia, ¡parece salido de un cuento!

—Ay, por favor, que exageradas —la rubia, que hacía un esfuerzo colosal para controlar sus nervios, se retocó de nuevo el maquillaje.

—¡Muero de nerviooos! —gritó Lulú divertida—, y eso que no me estoy casando yo.

—Hija —entró el Señor Hououji a la habitación—, es hora de irnos.

La iglesia estaba a reventar, la "crema y nata" del pueblo ahí presente, los más de 100 invitados, y los familiares venidos de los valles aledaños, todos esperaban el arribo de la novia… pero más que nada del novio. Estaba retrasado con más de 30 minutos.

—Clef, estoy preocupada, se supone que Páris ya debería estar aquí —le señaló Presea en el oído a su esposo.

—¡Lo sé, mujer, lo sé!, salió de la casa hace más de una hora.

—¿Qué te dijo el lacayo?

—¡Lo mismo que ya te dije, Presea! Que lo vieron salir de la hacienda para acá con buen tiempo; que Ascot venía con él, que tomó el carruaje, etcétera, ya te lo dije todo.

Zagato se le acercó al angustiado matrimonio. —Clef, mi hermano Lantis tampoco sabe nada de él, salió también a buscarlo.

En ese momento, el carruaje del Señor Hououji llegó a la iglesia y se estacionó enfrente de sus puertas. Antes de que bajara la novia, Clef prefirió caminar hasta allá. Lo acompañó Zagato.

—¿Pero qué rayos pasa? —preguntó el papá de Anaís al comprobar que el Alcalde lucía un semblante angustiado.

—No ha llegado Páris —le confesó Clef en voz baja para que Anaís, quien platicaba algo intranquila con su madre y hermana en la parte trasera del carruaje, no escuchara.

—¡¿Y eso porqué?!

—No… no lo sé.

Anaís, detuvo de pronto la charla y se acercó a los dos hombres. —¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó.

—Nada, nada Anaís. Paris tuvo un contratiempo al parecer. No bajes del carruaje hasta que él haya llegado ¿de acuerdo? —le pidió Clef a la chica. Pero quien sí bajó, y bien irritado, fue el señor Hououji.

La media hora se alargó entonces a una hora entera. En ese lapso de tiempo, el señor Hououji ordenó varias vueltas del carruaje alrededor de la iglesia para matar los minutos y los segundos.

Los lacayos iban y venían con cero noticias, en ocasiones, era el mismo Zagato quien salía a buscar a los muchachos.

La hora se convirtió entonces en hora y media, y nadie sabía nada. Lantis regresó cansado de buscarlo sin éxito.

Se dieron las dos horas, y los invitados comenzaron a alejarse de la iglesia apenados, estupefactos, asombrados… Y el chisme corrió como pólvora por todo Céfiro.

Páris jamás llegó.

A partir de ese momento, Anaís murió en vida. Dejó de soñar, de hablar, y de contestar preguntas. Cerró los labios y no los abrió para nada. Se fue ausentando lentamente… primero del carruaje, después de la iglesia… y por último se ausentó del mundo entero. Escuchó que su hermana sollozando la llamaba a lo lejos, y solo esto la despertó de su laguna mental.

—A-Anaís…

—Cállate, Lulú.

—Hija… hija, escucha.

—¡ ¡CÁLLENSE LAS DOS! ! —les gritó enfurecida, y entonces al fin pudo soltar el llanto ahogado—. ¿QUÉ ESPERA MI PAPÁ PARA LARGARNOS?

Su madre la abrazó con fuerza. —Anaís, mira, algo debió haber pasado con él y…

—¡¿ES QUE NO TE DAS CUENTA, MAMÁ?!... ¡¿NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE ME DEJÓ?!

* * *

><p><strong>ஐ • ஐ • ஐ<strong>

En el Bosque del Silencio.

—¡PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS! —exclamó Ascot desconcertado—, ¿por qué demonios lo has hecho?

—No lo sé... aún no sé porqué.

**•**

**ஐ •**

* * *

><p><strong>ஐ •<strong>

**•**

**Notas de la autora:**

Les presento mi nueva basura de fic, ajajajja…. Tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo muy loco, y obviamente la señora hououji fue mi principal víctima, entre otros personajes… Se trata de un universo alterno, y es un clemi 100%, al igual que las parejas fuuferio y hikarilantis.

Algunos parentescos:

- Presea y Clef (alcalde y no gurú en esta ocasión) son esposos y padres de Esmeralda y Páris.

- Alcioné está casada con Zagato, y su hermano Lantis, quien vive de arrimado con ellos, es su amante.

- Nova, el político rival de Clef, es tío de Tata y Tatra, que no hacen nada de su vida por cierto.

Y ustedes dirán, porqué tanta hacienda aquí y allá, granjas y ganado?, bueno, consecuencias de jugar el FarmVille2.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo que no serán muchos. Quizás otros dos más y bye.

Por cierto, Feliz Año Nuevo a todos y todas! , les deseo lo mejor para este 2015 que llega.

PD: ¿tienen granja?


End file.
